


What Was Josie Doing in Your Dreams?

by bleachtastic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachtastic/pseuds/bleachtastic
Summary: Based on the storyline in 1x09 where a monster terrorizes the students via their dreams, preying on their inner fears. The demon enters Penelope’s dreams and makes her have nightmares about Josie.





	What Was Josie Doing in Your Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> The writers missed a huge opportunity by not putting Penelope and Josie in 1x09 smh. So I've taken it upon myself to write a dream storyline for them (The guys can't get all the angst amirite). 
> 
> Let's pretend that after 1x06 Penelope and Josie get back together.

Penelope finds herself in the woods near the school, unaware of how she got there.

 

The trees were veiled with mist, their trunks somber brown with sable cracks that gnarl at the bark, it's canopy loomed towards the night. The sky vanished almost completely, only a few fragments of dark blue remain, appearing like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

 

Suddenly, Penelope saw Josie standing in the distance,  _as if she appeared out of nowhere_.

 

“Jojo!” Penelope called out as she walked towards her. She always felt naturally drawn to Josie.

 

Something seemed different about Josie; eyes that were once filled with so much purpose and love were now replaced with undertones of bitterness and hate.

 

“Hey Jojo, do you know how I got here or what I’m doing here?” wondered Penelope. “I’m feeling kinda scared but at least you’re here now.”

 

She didn’t reply

 

“Well?” said Penelope with a cheeky smile on her face.  

 

Still no reply.

 

“Hello?? Earth to Josie Saltzman? We can’t stay out here forever Jojo” giggled Penelope.

 

[...]

 

“Its over Penelope,” said Josie.

 

“What on earth are you talking about Jojo? C'mon let's find our way back home.” said Penelope as she grabbed Josie’s hand and pulled her towards the direction of the school.

 

Josie wouldn’t move, she remained still. “I’m being serious Penelope, We’re over.” she said sternly.

 

Penelope froze for a second. She was trying to process what was happening. “Pfft, You’re kidding right?” She uttered.

 

 Josie started to slowly back away. “No Penelope, its over... goodbye -”

 

“What do you mean it's over? We just got back together.” Penelope asked as she attempted to hold Josie’s hand again.

 

Josie thwarted Penelope’s attempt and angrily said “I mean we’re no longer together” Those very words fall out of Josie’s mouth like vapour but land on Penelope as shrapnel. The harsh realization that Josie was being serious slowly crept in.

 

“But you told me you loved me, we promised to never hurt each other… I believed you!” Penelope softly said as tears started to form in her eyes.

 

Josie remarked, “Nobody could ever love you Penelope, You -”

 

“Stop it why are you doing this? This isn’t like you!” Penelope broke a little more inside - the pieces started becoming shard-like. She broke her gaze, Penelope couldn’t bare to look Josie in the eye.

 

Josie didn’t reply, instead, she turned around and started to walk towards the fog nearby.

 

Penelope tugged on Josie’s arm. “Wait you can’t just leave!.... I still love you” she mumbled as her voice started to break.

 

Josie attempted to get Penelope off her as she continued to walk.

 

“No… Please don’t leave me Jojo, please- ” Penelope pleaded, pulling harder on her arm.

 

“Let go of me! I told you It’s over” shouted Josie, removing herself from Penelope’s tight grip.

 

Penelope was in utter disbelief. Her sinking heart shifted at the sight of Josie's merciless gaze, her legs almost failing beneath her.

Those words felt cold and raw against her eardrums, but her numb body could not feel anything except for the excruciating pain of Josie's betrayal.

 

She has never felt so alone, and yet… the only person who could cure this empty feeling in her heart was Josie.

 

An aching hollowness began to linger. Leaves from the tall trees started to scatter onto the forest floor; each of them turning brittle brown; it was a sound like dried cereal being crushed, pushing their papery remains deep into the soft soil as Penelope fell onto her knees. She was trying to fully comprehend what Josie just said, analyzing every word, syntax, and tone.

 

As Josie continued to venture deeper into the fog she was becoming harder to detect.

 

“Josie STOP… wait!” Screamed Penelope as she tried to get up.

Penelope dashed through the woods, leaping over thin winding creeks and slippery rocks. She dodged and zipped past rotting oak trees. Everything blurred into a dizzying blend of earthy colours mixed with the whiteness of the fog.

 

“How did Josie manage to run so fast? _It's like she disappeared?”_ Penelope thought to herself.

 

As she traveled to what seemed to be the edge of the woodland Penelope saw two silhouettes surrounded by a blanket of white fog. She instantly recognized Josie’s silhouette but she couldn’t figure out who the other figure was.

 

The fog began to part as Penelope drew closer, creating a pathway for her; _as if the fog wanted Penelope to find Josie_.

 

Penelope was quite far from the pair but was close enough to recognize the other silhouette... It was Rafael Waithe.

 

What’s Raf doing with Josie? She thought to herself.

 

Penelope saw him wrapping his arm around Josie’s hip and pulling her closer towards him, gently rubbing her arm in the process. Josie fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture.

 

Penelope tried to sprint towards them but her hand was was curled around her stomach as she staggered in mental and physical pain. _Something - perhaps an unknown force, was preventing her from moving; it didn’t want her to stop Josie and Rafael_.

 

Josie gently leans in and starts to kiss Rafael’s warms lips. Penelope watched in disgust as his hands moved around Josie’s body. The nausea swirled unrestrained inside her empty stomach.

 

Penelope was finally able to move again. She quickly runs towards Josie and shoves Rafael away which stops them from kissing any further.

 

“I can’t believe you would do this Josie.” yelled Penelope. She could feel the tears accumulating yet again.

 

Josie looked at penelope as if she was a stranger. Little did Penelope know that's exactly how she saw her.  

 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” asked Josie, genuinely puzzled. _It was as if someone compelled her to forget Penelope_.

 

Those words hit Penelope hard. It felt like nails and hammers were tearing her heart apart from the inside.

 

“Jojo it's me…  Penelope!” she pleaded as she violently shook her. The walls that once held Penelope up, made her strong, began to collapse. An even larger flood of tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face.

 

Rafael pushed Penelope to the ground. “Hey get away from her man!” he shouted.

 

A cruel smile stretched out across Josie’s now gaunt features as she looked down on Penelope.

 

Once again Penelope was unable move. She couldn't get up. _Something definitely wanted her to endure this heartbreak_.

 

She could only watch as Rafael continued to kiss Josie. His lips brush against hers. “Josie” he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Josie smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasps her hands on either side of his face. She leans in for another kiss.

 

“Josie please” Penelope repeatedly begged, but Her muffled sobs went unheard.

 

A denser wave of fog started to creep up behind them, swallowing them whole. This freezing fog wrapped around Penelope like a blanket, the obscured sight of the tree’s lay mysterious and loomed out at her in their whitened haze _like images from some half forgotten dream_.

 

At least this dense fog gave Penelope the illusion that she was alone. She’d rather be alone than endure the sight of Josie and Rafael. Penelope’s dark lashes continued to brim with heavy tears; her hands clenched into shaking fists in a desperate attempt to battle the ensuing heartbreak.

 

Her body crumpled deeper into the dirt, leaves and mud met the side of her face and knees as she curled up into a fetal position.

 

In this hazy darkness, she sits, muscles cramped and unable to move. The image of Josie and Rafael was burned into her mind with a fiery poker.  

 

Her thoughts fell into an endlessly repeating loop. Josie’s brutal words “Its over Penelope”...  “We’re over”... “we’re no longer together” kept echoing throughout the darkness, it felt as if there was no escape.

 

“Oh no, no, nonononononono this can’t be happening” cried Penelope. “This feels like a nightmare”

 

And then the realization finally hit her…. _She was dreaming_.

 

All of a sudden the world around her turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The smell. Everything was gone. The fog started to lift. The last painful emotion slammed against her before she lost all her feelings. Everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of perceived unconsciousness.

 

***

 

Penelope awakens, she was shaken back into reality. She awoke to soft sheets and the morning light as it trickled in through her dormroom curtains. The complete opposite of her hellish nightmare. She let out an exasperated sigh of relief.

 

Penelope saw that Josie was soundly asleep beside her. She wrapped her fingers around Josie’s loose cotton shirt, her heart flooded with relief. But Penelope couldn’t control herself and so she started sobbing into Josie’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her shirt.

 

This awakens Josie, sending her into an alerted state. She held Penelope in silence, rocking her slowly as the tears soaked her chest.

 

A tiny lapse let Penelope pull away, although her eyes were still heavy with tears. Her body loosened as Josie’s began to stroke her arm.

 

Josie softly asked her what was wrong.

 

“I had a nightmare Jojo” whimpered Penelope.

 

“It’s alright Penelope I’m here, you can tell me all about it when you’re ready” whispered Josie as she kisses her forehead.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” mumbled Penelope. “I know it was only a nightmare, but it felt so real… I still feel like theres a sharp nail piercing through my heart”

 

“I would never leave you P, everything is going to be fine.” Josie was shocked as to why Penelope would even say that.  “Everyone’s been having nightmares recently, I don’t think this is a coincidence. Maybe I should tell my dad about this”

 

Penelope moves her head closer to Josie’s face. They both sit there, entranced by each others presence. She leans in, allowing her forehead to rests against hers. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. “Thank you for being here” whispers Penelope as she wipes the remanding tears off her face.

 

Josie leans in and starts to kiss Penelope’s soft lips, Penelope felt as if she was melting into Josie’s warm embrace. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Josie began running her fingers down Penelope’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them.

**Author's Note:**

> ﾟ･:*｡Thanks for reading uwu ｡*:･ﾟ
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions and tell me if I should make one of these for Josie (ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
